


Wanna make a massacre?

by Tenebriiz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Relationships: Revenant/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 1





	Wanna make a massacre?

Minęło dużo czasu, cały proces był długi, ale udało się. Teraz, właśnie teraz pamiętała. Pamiętała wszystko. Znęcanie się, każdy rodzaj tortur, który kiedykolwiek doświadczyła z powodu ich eksperymentów, razem ze wszystkim, czego doświadczyła poza nimi. Jakakolwiek myśl o tym wzbudzała w niej dawno skryte wewnątrz siebie emocje, które przyczyniały się teraz do dziwnego, wirującego uczucia w jej brzuchu. Pochłaniały ją wewnętrznie. Zmarszczyła brwi, wbijając wzrok w ekran komputera, który znowu minęła. Dopiero wtedy to poczuła i nawet nie potrzebowała potwierdzenia od strony Głosów, aby się w tym upewnić. Stał za nią.

— Masz to, czego chciałaś... Maleńka? — jego charakterystyczny, donośny ton głosu był zaledwie szeptem dla jej uszu.

Odczuła przyjemne mrowienie w kręgosłupie, razem z przepływającym przez całe jej ciało prądem, gdy ułożył swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. Powinna się go bać, tego czym jest i tego co zrobił. Wiedziała o tym. Był dla niej niczym najtrudniejsza zagadka, z którą musiała poradzić sobie sama. Głosy milczały ilekroć tylko zjawiał się w pobliżu niej. Mimo to, część jej umysłu była pewna, że on jej nie skrzywdzi. Wiedziała, że byli do siebie podobni. 

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

— Tak. Teraz wiem gdzie mogę ich znaleźć,

— W takim razie, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? 

Przez myśl przeleciały jej wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania, z których chciała skorzystać. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, pozwalała myślom płynąć, nie ograniczając ich w żaden sposób.

— Czyż nie chcesz swojej zemsty? — Pochylił się nisko, kierując swoją twarz w stronę jej prawego ucha, pozwalając jej odczuć swój ruch — Czyż nie chcesz, aby za to zapłacili?

Jego palce powoli zjechały po bokach dziewczyny, sprawiając jednocześnie, że jej plecy wygięły się w łuk. Oparł swoje dłonie stanowczo na jej biodrach. Poczuła jak układa swoją brodę na jej głowie. 

— Czyż nie chcesz sprawić, aby cierpieli? — jego głos był przepełniony rozkoszną nutą grzechu. 

Jej oddech przyspieszył, a jej umysł zrobił się mglisty. W końcu otrząsnęła się z tego uścisku, próbując przełamać to... zaklęcie, którym ją zauroczył. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, by móc spojrzeć wprost w jego oczy. Rysy jego twarzy sprawiały wrażenie, jakby tylko czekał na odpowiedź. Ponownie pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach, aż jej oczy rozbłysnęły, a ona sama ponownie złapała z nim kontakt wzrokowy. 

— Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że chcę.

Emanowała od niego nikczemna energia, którą ukazywał chociażby jego charakterystyczny śmiech. Wiedziała, że gdyby mógł, posłałby jej uśmiech. Z racji, że on nie mógł, sama krzywo się do niego uśmiechnęła. Bardzo powolnym krokiem zaczął do niej podchodzić, nie odwracając od dziewczyny swojego drapieżnego spojrzenia nawet na chwilę. Podszedł, pokazując jej to, jak bardzo nad nią góruje. Ułożył dłonie na jej twarzy, obracając w swoją stronę, by ich spojrzenia mogły ponownie się spotkać.

— Czas całego świata jest twój. Teraz, maleńka. Chcesz dokonać masakry?


End file.
